


Differentiation

by pearwaldorf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Spoilers:</b> Journey's End (obvs.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Differentiation

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Journey's End (obvs.)

He looks like a different man but of course he isn't, and they negotiate the boundaries of their relationship, their shared past hovering, ghostlike.

He is more emotional, frustrating and angering easily, but quick to forgive and seek forgiveness. She becomes accustomed to how he lays his head against her belly and slips a hand to the small of her back, a silent apology for reactions to a world and life he doesn't fully understand.

One day, he tells her he would have torn the universe apart to reach her, and she finds she doesn't miss the Doctor at all.


End file.
